Terrana
Relations Terrana acts as the daughter of Vecher, sister of Bourden, wife of Tobock, and mother to Lilith and Berber. Domains Terrana's domains are Earth, Fertility, and Animals. Earth Terrana's power over Earth allows her to create (with great effort and time) everything from the densest metals, through the many types of rock, to clay and soil. In addition, she can exert control over these substances, molding them to shapes that fit her needs. This means that any nearby collections of these materials (including Praxis itself) can act as an armory for her. In the heat of battle, she can draw weapons and armor from the ground she walks on. For this reason, she rarely leaves Praxis itself, preferring to act as one of the last lines of defense for Praxis and its inhabitants than as an aggressor in the ongoing war for Natura. Otherwise, she can affect change in the landscape, building up or dulling mountains, carving valleys for rivers, expanding the extensive sub-surface tunnel network she resides in when she isn't walking the surface. This additionally adds to her ability to defend territory within her domain, while also allowing her to treat Praxis as her personal gardens, making subtle tweaks to improve aesthetics and functionality. She has demonstrated a tendency to lash out with or against Praxis when enraged, even causing the planet itself to shake, though such outbursts are atypical. Fertility The least concrete of Terrana's domains, fertility encompasses the proliferation and continuation of life. This manifests in her interest in seeking optimal methods of reproduction, but also in her nurturing attitude to all life, including that which falls outside her domain of animals. Even her omnivorous animals do their part to allow for the continuation of plant life by facilitating the spread of seeds. She has also placed reproduction at the center of the lives of animals, allowing it to dictate social structures, behaviors, and conditions in which animals spend large percentages of their lives. Animals Encompassing all flesh-based life, or things more generally categorized as "fauna" or "animals", this domain gives Terrana a great deal of control over such lifeforms. While she exhibits a great interest in reproduction and creating self-sustaining life, she can theoretically influence any aspect of a creature, even creating new ones given sufficient inspiration, motivation, and time. Additionally, as the inventor of flesh, she could fundamentally adjust things like how the flesh animals are made from behaves. Such an adjustment would dramatically change the behavior of all creatures, and at least for now, seems unlikely. In terms of the war, Terrana's animals are a perfect proof-of-concept for mortal life. Her flesh is also an incredibly resilient, fairly efficient material from which to build a mortal species. Mortals would be key in undoing any greatworks of the Adversaries, making her influence over them and contribution to their creation a significant boon for the Princes. Even without mortals, Terrana's ever-present creations are often too weak-willed to resist her directives and easily trained to obey when direct influence is unpalatable or impossible. Their utility in war is obvious, given their numbers, variety, and omnipresence. Terrana's close relationship to the fauna of Praxis mean it is rare for something to happen on the planet that she does not eventually find out about. Some of the more physically impressive animals, like Mammoths, Giants, and Lions can even prove useful in a more direct manner in combat, especially against mortals, should some be corrupted by Antithesis. Notable Creations Praxis While she can't take credit for the name or most of the things on its surface, Terrana built Praxis from the core to the surface. Every hunk of ore, crystal deposit, rock formation, and clay pit was made by her hand in the beginning of time. Mammals Many different types of mammals have been created. All have four limbs, with most being quadrupeds (current exceptions primarily consist of the Giants of the north and some species that are semi-quadrupeds capable of standing on two legs like bears. All are omnivores that prefer to eat plants whenever available, but will resort to carnivorous behavior when pressed. Some creatures are better designed for this. They have many methods of reproduction, including budding, mating, mating with egg-laying, and colony-based reproduction with a single mating female, several mating males, and a majority population of neuter drones. Category:Princes